Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media. One type of storage media includes a rotating magnetic disk where a magnetic head of the DSD can read and write data in tracks on a surface of the disk, such as in a Hard Disk Drive (HDD). After writing data on the disk surface, errors may be encountered when trying to access the data written on the disk surface. The errors can be caused by, for example, portions of the disk surface or the head becoming defective, or by more transient causes such as an interruption when writing the data on the disk surface (e.g., a write splice).
Although redundancy schemes exist for protecting data when one or more HDDs in an array of HDDs fail, such as in a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), these schemes require multiple HDDs. This type of data redundancy may be impractical in applications such as notebook computing. Thus, there is a need to provide for data redundancy within a single DSD.